1. Technical Field
The apparatus of the present invention relates generally to baggage identification tags. More specifically, it relates to a novel cleaning pouch the use of which, in conjunction with baggage tags, is completely transparent to the user.
As is well understood by travelers, each piece of luggage is individually tagged with the traveler's coded identification and destination. The blank tags and printers for printing such identification information thereon, have been around for some time. As is well understood in the art, these baggage tags are pre-packaged in large numbers for use by the ticket agents. The tags are fastened together in end-to-end relation and placed in a fan-fold configuration for removal from the box. Generally, when a new box of tags is opened, the first of the tags is inserted into the machine manually. The printer then automatically feeds in a new tag as each is printed. The printed tag then emerges out the opposite side of the machine.
A perforation is provided at each tag-tag junction to facilitate separation. Additionally, a translucent window is provided for automatic detection of this junction. Thus, the advancement of tags through the printer may be controlled using this "end-of-tag" signal both as a stop signal and for accounting and tracking purposes as a means for indicating that another tag has been printed.
The cleaning pouch of the present invention is adapted to be secured to the final tag of this series of baggage tags. This securement would preferably be accomplished during packaging of the tags. Thus, the cleaner is formed as park of the package, requiring no action on the part of the ticket agent. As mentioned, when the final tag in the series is printed, the cleaning pouch would be automatically advanced into the printer as part of the tag series. The cleaner pouch, containing a quantity of cleaning fluid, is constructed of material which may be burst when compressed upon passage through the printer. Additionally, as part of the preferred design, the cleaner may also comprise a paper tail secured to the pouch. Upon bursting of the cleaner pouch, the cleaning fluid wold be discharged onto the paper tail. Upon further advancement of the tag through the machine, the paper tail will be frictional engaged by the print head further facilitating this cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baggage identification tags and the associated printers have been used for some time. One example of such a tag is the three ply tag manufactured by Data Documents.
As mentioned, the tag is comprised of three plys. The top ply is composed of paper and comprises the surface on which the identification information is printed. Below the paper ply is an adhesive layer, used to permanently join the paper ply to the second ply. This second ply is comprised of tear resistant VALERON, used to impart a degree of tear resistance to the tag. Another layer of adhesive is used to disengagably attach the VALERON ply to the paper liner which comprises the final ply.
As mentioned, the tags are interconnected end-to-end, having a perforation at the junction of each tag to aid in the separation. Additionally, a translucent window is provided at each junction in order to facilitate the automatic detection of the junction by the printer. The printer includes a sensor operative to detect this window and thus identify the printing of a new tag. This window also is used for flow control as it stops the advancement of tags through the machine until another is printed. The perforation then allows the agent to remove the printed ticket by tearing it from the next ticket.
The print head used to print these identification tags is conventional in nature. As will be understood by those in the art, after a quantity of tags have been printed, the print head will become dirty from the printing dye etc. as well as from various fibers from the tags. Consequently, it is necessary for the heads to be cleaned periodically to ensure proper operation.
In the past, this cleaning has been accomplished in one of two ways. First, the ticket agent or maintenance person may open up the printer housing and apply cleaner to the print head. Another method is for the ticket agent or maintenance person to manually insert a cleaning tag into the machine to facilitate the cleaning of the print head. While both of these methods are effective, they are very time consuming. Additionally, they require the recognition by the ticket agent or maintenance person that a cleaning is required. Clearly, this type of maintenance function is one of the lower priorities of the agent and as such is susceptible to being forgotten. If too much time elapses between cleanings, a fouled print head can result in garbled tags and lost baggage.
Consequently, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a baggage tag printer cleaning mechanism adapted for automatic use capable of providing a periodic cleaning of the print heads without the need for the ticket agent or maintenance person remembering such a cleaning.
An additional objective is to provide a baggage tag printer cleaner adapted for use with conventional baggage tags.
Another objective is to provide a baggage tag printer wherein the cleaner is adapted to be secured to the final tag in a pre-packaged series of tags such that the cleaner is drawn into the machine as part of the normal printing process.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a baggage tag printer cleaner wherein the cleaner apparatus is secured to the final tag in such a manner that the an opaque junction is formed thereby preventing the printer end-of-tag detector from sensing the beginning of a new tag as the cleaner apparatus is drawn into the printer.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a baggage tag printer cleaner comprising a pouch, containing a quantity of cleaning fluid, secured to the final tag and a paper tail attached to the pouch such that upon advancement of the pouch through the printer and the release of the cleaning fluid therein, the paper tail and the cleaning fluid disposed thereon, frictionally engages the print head, cleaning debris such as ink and adhesive, therefrom.
Another objective is to provide a baggage tag printer cleaner comprises a pouch containing a quantity of cleaning fluid and wherein the pouch is constructed such that upon passage of the pouch through the printer, the cleaning fluid is released out the rear of the pouch and onto the paper tail.
Another objective is to provide a baggage tag printer cleaner wherein the cleaning fluid is alcohol.